Love Will Find a Way: An Jessie Fanfic (ON HOLD)
by Onlyforwriters
Summary: It's four years later. Everyone has grown and matured, and feelings have grown and developed. Now what will happen when they get out? and the newest secret couple on the block is The Nanny and the Prankster.
1. Chapter 1

Love Will Find a Way: Jessie Fanfic

It was a cold winter morning in the Ross household as Zuri and Ravi were in the movie room, Emma was upstairs in her bedroom drawing up new fashion ideas and Luke in his bedroom dozing off. It has been 4 years and all the kids have grown into teenagers and young adults. Along with the favorite red haired nanny who was now twenty years old and still as beautiful as before.

Emma was now 18 years old and had filled out nicely. She was about five foot four making her 1 inch taller then Jessie. She still had her blonde hair and that pretty smile. Her chest had grown and she was now about a C cup. She had a flat toned stomach and an average plump bottom even though she was in ever boy dreams her boy crazed personality had died down when she had her first heartbreak when she was 15. She had focused her attention to soccer but of course it came 2nd to her fashion, as always.

Ravi was now 14 turning 15 later on in the year. He was talk for his age, resting at five foot six and still growing. Due to his height, Jessie informed him about basketball and it may have took a while but he got the hang of it and was one of the best players on the team and also forcing him to make new friends which bought him out his reptile stage. He even had girls liking him and some he liked back. He had let Mr. Kipling go to a zoo and he visits him every other weekend. He couldn't have girls over and see that big reptile even if that was his best friend from way back then.

The youngest Ross child, Zuri was now 12 and soon to be a teenager. She had let her black curly locks grow out more and when straight they fell down her shoulders. She was still a hyper child but all that hyperness was to the cutest boy in her class and the latest gossip. Who would have guessed that she would be just like Emma. Not that she allowed anyone to say that but after giving away Mily the Mermaid and her imaginary friends she grabbed the lip gloss and the relationship magazines. Just like Emma use to do, actually still does.

And finally Luke Ross, Luke has grown into the handsome heartbreaker he always said he would be. He was now six foot one, making him the tallest in the house. He still had his black curly hair and freckles sprawled out over his face like before. His shoulders had widen and broaden. He had a tone muscular appearance which he thanks the football team for. He still danced but needed something to keep him busy other then that. Over the years Luke has matured and became a respected young man. He still pulled pranks here and there and laughed at the dumbest things but that's what she loved about him...

That's what Jessie loved about him.

2 years ago, Jessie has learned she was in love with the young man who use to be the little boy who was head over heels for her, who use to pull cheesy pick up lines and always called her "babe" the name she dreaded years ago but would love to hear now. He had stopped calling her that when he turned 15, when he had finally given up on her. Knowing well thinking she would never feel the same and now everyday Jessie looks at the boy she loves and wonders will he ever love her again. Will he ever long for her kisses, her touch, her smell, everything about her like she does for him.

Jessie watched at Bertrum flipped the pancake and stirred the oatmeal. She sniffed the air loving the aroma and rubbed her arms filling a shiver creep up her spine. Jessie glided over to the cabinets grabbing four green glass plates and four matching glass bowls. She swiftly placed the plates down and the cups next to each other. She grabbed 4 forks and 4 spoons and placed them on the plates. She walked into the living room as she saw Bertrum turn on the iron that was cooking the pancakes. "Breakfast!", Jessie yelled loud enough for everyone to hear besides Luke who had his earphones plugged into his ears.

When Jessie saw all except 1 Ross child sit at the table she opened her mouth. "Where's Luke?", she asking slipping off the kitchen stool. "In his room", Emma said with a slight shrug and starring to eat her pancakes. Jessie groaned and rolled her light brown eyes before walking to the living room and then jogging up the steps and down the right hallway and knocking on the second door that had Luke's name spelled out on it. When she didn't hear an answer she turned the golden knob and barged in and saw him with his bare back turned as he faced his computer with his earphones plugged into it and music blasting loudly that Jessie even heard some of the lyrics. She took a deep breath and ripped her eyes from his body and walked up to him and tapped his shoulder making him jump and quickly turn around. He looked at her and felt his heart skip a beat but flashed her a smile seeing her giggle.

Luke slipped off his earphones and leaned back on the chair taking in a full view of his beautiful nanny. Her red hair was pulled into an high ponytail leaving her bangs down covering her forehead. She wore a dark purple sweater that hung off her shoulder showing her black bra strap. She had dark brown skinny jeans and a pair of brown UGGs on her feet. She was wearing no make up but light pink lip gloss but you couldn't tell due to that being her natural lip color. "Hello? Earth to Luke", Jessie said snapping her fingers and bringing his attention away from her beauty.

"Sorry. What did you say?", he asked. "I said breakfast is ready. Come eat", Jessie said rolling her eyes at him ignoring her. "I'm not hungry but thanks Jessie", he said turning back around to face the computer. "Oh well afterwards Emma, Ravi, and Zuri are going to ice skating just in case you wanted to join", she said making her way to his door. "Nah, I think ima spend my whole entire day", Luke said as he stood and got close to Jessie. "Messing with you", he said completing his sentence and poking her button nose causing her to giggle and blush. "Did she just blush because of me?", Luke asked himself. "Whatever floats your boat lover boy", Jessie said in a flirty tone and poking his muscular chest and then opening the bedroom door and stepping out. Luke smiled and leaned on his door with his hands in his sweats. "God I love her", he said in a soft tone.

"God I love him", Jessie said with her back on his door.

Jessie finished washing the dishes sense she let Bertrum go on some date with some mystery woman. She dried the last plate and placed it back into the cabinet. She washed the soap off her hands and washed water all over the sink and then shut it off. Jessie dried her hands and walked out the kitchen and into the living room seeing it was empty. She huffed and ran back upstairs to Luke's bedroom hearing silence once again. She knocked on the door but this time heard things moving around and then the door opened and Luke stood there with the same appearance from before but this time with sleepy eyes. She giggled at his tiredness. "Sorry for waking you but I just wanted to see what you were doing", Jessie said. "Come in, I wasn't doing nothing but sleeping", he said in an sarcastic tone but Jessie ignored it and walked in sitting on his bed. Luke threw himself onto his bed, laying his head down in her lap like he use to do when they were younger. She ran her fingers threw his curls getting a smile out of him. Butterflies flew in her tummy making her feel like a school girl. The feeling only Luke could give her. They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company. Jessie look down at Luke, at the boy she watched grow into a man she was in love with. She wanted him all to herself but knew it could never be right in the public eye. She knew no one would approve and knew it was wrong but the way her heart flutters when he says her name, or the way she feels so perfect and so comfortable around him... wasn't that right? Jessie hadn't noticed that she was in such deep thought until Luke voice broke them. "What's wrong Jes?", he asked and before she could think she answered. "It's not right Luke...".

"What's not right?", He asked sitting up. She quickly shook her head. "I gotta go clean", Jessie said standing up and opening his door but Luke was to quick and leaned on the door stopping her from opening it. "Move". "Jessica tell me what you meant...please", he begged pulling out the puppy dog eyes. She sighed and looked down at his blue carpet. "We would never be right...no matter what", she said in a soft tone. Before he could respond they heard Zuri's voice yelling "Ravi cheated! I won that race". "I need to leave", Jessie said and found a new strength moving Luke to the side and opening and about to dash out his room until Luke stopped her by a gentle grab on her wrist. "After everyone is asleep. I'm coming to your room tonight". She looked into his serious brown eyes and nodded. "Jessie! Luke! You here?!", Emma yelled through out the loft. Jessie pulled her wrist out of Luke's grasp and quickly walked down the hall and welcomed the group to an "Here I am, How was skating? and be quiet Luke's asleep". Luke closed his door softly and let out a deep breath. "She loves me. She loves me back", He said out loud and then crept into his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

~~~~~~

Luke laid in his bed and turned his head to the side looking at his digital clock and sat it hit 2:01. He sat up and knew all the Ross children were asleep even Zuri. He threw the covers off his body letting the cold air attack his legs due to him changing into basketball shorts after his shower. He fixed his white muscle tee and stood up. He walked out his bedroom and tip-toed pass Ravi and then Emma's room and finally he got to Jessie's room. He was going to knock but knew she was probably asleep so he cracked open her door but saw her up on her lab top with tears streaming down her face. He quickly closed the door behind him making sure to lock it behind himself. He sat next to her and pulled her chin to him. "What's wrong Jessie? What happened earlier? Why are you crying?", he started the 20 questions. She sniffled and pointed to the screen that had the definition of molester. "I'm a creep Luke! I shouldn't feel this way for you!", She cried out softly. "Shh, listen to me. Look at me", he said rubbing circles in her back. She sniffled but put her head up and looked into his eyes that shinned even in her darkness. "Love is Love and I love you. Never stopped. I want you to be mines and only mines. You make me feel a way I'll feel with no one else and don't want to feel with anyone else. Jessie please tell me you feel the same... please don't turn me away", Luke pleaded. She caressed his cheek and pulled him into a sweet passionate kiss.

"I love you too and I wouldn't dare turning you away but... we have to keep it a secret. A least till you turn 18, then I'll scream to the world", She said. "As long as your mines, I don't care". She smiled and bought his lips back to hers and letting her fingers run threw his curls. She pulled away after moments of kissing. They both took a deep breath and Jessie attention drew back to her open lab top. Luke saw her eyes and quickly closed the lab top making the room completely dark. "Luuuke, it's dark now", Jessie whined and clung to his hand. "Is my 20 year old girlfriend scared of the dark?", he teased with a chuckle. "Maybe", she said in a soft voice. "It's okay babe. I'll protect you from the monsters". She blushed but of course he couldn't see. She let go of his hand and pulled back the covers. She climbed under and felt Luke lay next to her and then she turned around and cuddled up to Luke feeling more safer with him then she ever had before.

Luke woke up to his beautiful girlfriend. He rubbed her back softly and smiled just loving waking up to her. He kissed her forehead softly and quietly slipped from under her so he wouldn't wake her. He didn't want anyone to catch them. Luke looked down at Jessie once more before softly opening her door and slipping out the door and closing it behind him. "Hey Luke, why were you in Jessie room so early?" a voice questioned making him jump and turn around to see Zuri. "Oh um, I... couldn't sleep", he said using the first excuse that came to mind. Zuri looked at him weirdly before shrugging and starting to walk away which let Luke let out a deep breath but then she turned back around. "Oh and mommy and daddy are coming home today. They said they wanted to talk to us". "Okay", Luke said. Zuri nodded and turned around walking back to her room. He ran his fingers through his curls before starting to walk back to his room until his parents came home.

~~~~~~

Jessie walked into her room with her pink puffy towel wrapped around her. She closed the door behind her quieting the laughs of the Ross family who sat downstairs in the living room. She decided to wait until she was called down, not wanting to ruin their time together. She walked into her closet and grabbed a light pink sweatshirt, she then pulled out some light jean skinny jeans and her chestnut UGGs. She turned on the curling iron and set it on her dresser as she picked up her strawberry lotion and started to rub it on her hands and arms then her face. When her iron was hot enough she parted her straight red hair and started to curl each piece. After about 20 minutes she heard Christina's voice yell "Jessie! Come down here!". "Coming!", she yelled back. She rubbed the light pink lip gloss over her lips and puffed up her curls making sure she looked perfect for her boyfriend and then she turned off the iron and quickly sprayed her Strawberry perfume around her and then walked out her bedroom.

"So you all know Christmas is coming up and we wanna do something special ya know?", Christina said smiling at them all. What you got mom?", Luke asked. "We wanna go up to Colorado on the 20th and stay till New Years Day. You know ski, visit places, all of it. Just get away from the city. We rented out a nice house on top of the mountain. Perfect view. What chu think?", Mr. Ross asked. All the Ross kids cheered and hugged their parents. "Jessie we would love if you join us", Christina said grabbing her hands and smiling at her. "I'd love to. Thank you so much". "Of course. So everyone be packed and ready by next Tuesday". Everyone agreed and one by one made there way to each of their own rooms.

"You know how beautiful you are?", Luke whispered into Jessie's ear as he held her from behind and she cooked dinner. Jessie blushed and giggled. "Thank you but stop before someone comes in", She pleaded and pushed him back with her hips sense both of her hands were occupied. Luke chuckled and wrapped his arms back around her. "Give me a kiss please babe". She sighed and turned around and pecked his lips quick before turning back around to the stove. "Worst kiss ever", Luke complained as he let her go. "I'm sorry Lukey. Later on okay?", Jessie said. "Okay. I'm going in the shower so I might be late for dinner". She nodded and drew her full attention back to the sides she was making.

Luke watched his clock hit 2 a.m and smiled knowing he could go see Jessie now. He threw his covers off and fixed his sweats before opening his door quietly and slipping out. He looked down the hall and saw Jessie's door was cracked open and her light was on. He hoped Emma or any of them wern't in there. "I been thinking about alone time with her all day", Luke said in his mind. He walked down the hall still quiet but not as quiet as last night. When he got to her door, he didn't hear anything so he didn't bother to knock. He opened her door and saw Jessie fast asleep with a book on her chest. Luke chuckled and examined his girlfriend. She wore an over sized purple short sleeve shirt and high knee white socks and her hair was sprawled out over her pillow. He walked over to her and grabbed the book placing it on her dresser and bent down and kissed her forehead. "Night babe. I love you", He said then pecked her cheek and stood back up. Luke cut off her light and walked out her room silently closing her door. "Well, I didn't we could call Jessie "babe" and kiss her", Emma said making Luke jump. "Uh...", Luke started.


	3. Chapter 3

_Emma grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him into her pink fashionista room. "So what was that Luke?", She asked crossing her arms over her chest after she closed and locked the door. Luke stayed silent and examined his sister stern face. He knew he wasn't getting out this room unless he told but how could he? He promised Jessie he would keep it quiet until his 18th birthday but now Emma was standing in his face with a confident look in her eyes like she knew she was going to get the answer. "I'm waiting brother", She said rolling her eyes. She tapped her foot showing off her impatiences. "Em, you can't tell a soul. I'm trusting you with everything right now", He said in a shaky tone. Her face softened as she saw how timid Luke was. Emma walked over to him and grabbed hold of both of his shaky hands and sat them on the bed. "I promise Luke, now what's going on?", She asked once again. "Jessie and I are together", he mumbled but it was loud enough for her. Emma stared at him for a minute before squealing and jumping off the bed clapping her hands. "Em! Stop, everyone is asleep. We don't need no one else awake", Luke said quickly standing and placing his hand over his excited sister's mouth. He heard her mumble something against his skin so he removed something. "I'm so happy for y'all. I always thought y'all would be cute in some weird way", She said making a face at the end making Luke softly chuckle. "How long? How did you ask? Y'all kissed yet? Are y'all in looooveee?", Emma asked pulling them back to their seats on the bed. "Few days, I just asked, yes, and yes". Emma clapped and squealed once more but it was more quieter so Luke did nothing but smile. "You promise it's between us?", He asked holding out his pinky finger. Emma hooked their pinkies together and then they both released. "Night Em". Luke stood off the bed and kissed his sister's forehead. "Night Jessie". Luke's cheeks went rose red and Emma giggled. "Shut up", Luke said rolling his eyes as he opened her door._

_Jessie awoke at the crack of dawn due to birds chirping by her window. "I hate you", Jessie mumbled against her fluffy pillow. She shivered as she kicked her white covers off her body and exposed her naked legs. She grabbed her digital clock off her brown nightstand and saw it just hit 6 o clock. After sitting in silence for a few moments, she decided she would take a jog around the nearby park she use to take the kids to. She slipped off her bed and grabbed some yoga pants and a white t-shirt then her blue hoodie and some blue exercise shoes. After getting dressed and throwing her hair up in a messy bun, she grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note just in case someone came in looking for her, someone like Luke probably. Just thinking of her Luke, a smile spread to her face and a butterflies started to swarm around her tummy. After writing her note, she zipped her hoodie all the way to the top and then walked out her room quietly and down the steps and then to the elevator. She got to the lobby and saw Tony up and watching something on the small t.v. "Goodmorning Jessie, where you headed so early?", He asked taking his eyes off the t.v and to her. "Just out for a run". Jessie liked to keep her conversation with Tony short and simple. They had dated in the past, and he cheated with some girl name Bridget. It broke her heart into a million of pieces so she had no desire to have any chat with Tony. When she walked outside the cold winter air slapped her in the face and made her curse under her breath for wearing so little close. Sense she wanted to get warm quickly she started her jog right there. As she jogged she passed women jogging with their babies, or their husbands, some by themselves. She did a warm smile at some old lady as they ran past each other. Jessie inhaled the cold air and felt her body starting to get hot already. Something she needed. _

_Luke awoke to the smell of pancakes. Pancake Friday! He instantly threw his covers off his body and jumped up and ran downstairs to see Emma, Ravi, and Zuri already at the table eating. "6 pancakes left. 3 for you and 3 for Jessie whenever she gets back", Bertrum said. "Where did she go?", Luke asked getting a glass plate from the cabinet and then a fork. "She went for a run, as she said in this note", Zuri said holding up a white piece of paper. Luke put his food on his plate and then walked over to her and snatched the note out of her hand earning him a glare which he ignored. He sat next to Emma and opened the note seeing her neat handwriting in black ink. "Went for a run, be back soon. Love; Jessie". He smiled and put it down next to his plate before grabbing the syrup and drawing a smiley face on top of his pancake. "Even at 17, you still do that Luke. Really?", Emma asked in a daze of her brother's childish ways. "At 18, you still sleep with ? Really Emma?", He said making the kitchen roar in laughter. Emma smacked him upside the head and got up from the table walking her plate and fork over to the sink and then walking out the kitchen into the living room. As Luke took a bite of his pancake the kitchen door swung open and in walked a sweaty Jessie. "Ew the funk is definitely in the house", Zuri said pinching her nose and standing up with her plate and fork. "Sorry guys, I just wanted to see everyone but now i'll get in the shower", Jessie said with a giggle. "Shower sounds excellent for you Jessie", Ravi said in his strong Indian accent. Luke didn't mind, she still looked like a rare diamond in his eyes but he wouldn't dare say that out loud. It would draw to much attention. "Okay okay, i'm going". Jessie walked out of the kitchen and then you heard her running up the steps. Luke looked at everyone and shrugged. "I didn't smell anything", He said taking another bite of his pancakes. "Of course brother, because that is how your room smelt for a many years", Ravi said getting Bertrum and Zuri to laugh. "Boom! You just got friiiiieeeedddd", Zuri said giving Ravi a high 5 and then they walked out the kitchen laughing together. Luke laughed himself and shook his head. "Annoying brats", Luke said in his mind. _

_Jessie blow dried her red hair after her 40 minute shower. Her towel was tightly wrapped around her body as she was almost done drying her strawberry smelling hair. She shut off the blow dryer and walked to her closet and grabbed a black Victoria Secret over the head hoodie with "PINK" written in white on it and dark jeans and then black converse to bring the outfit together. She grabbed her red lace bra and panties to match. As she clipped her bra together a knock hit her door. "Getting dressed", She said fixing her bra straps. Their was no respond except for her door opening making her jump and quickly throw her towel back over her. She turned around and was face to face with her boyfriend who wore a smirk on his freckled face. "Luke!", She softly shrieked. "I missed you though babe. You were asleep last night then you went for a run this morning. I want time with you", He complained pulling out the puppy dog eyes. She felt bad for the lack of time and sighed. "Okay, i'm sorry baby. Why don't we do something today? Just us", She said grabbing one of his hands sense she had to hold up her towel. "Perfect. Where to?", He asked swinging their hands back and forth. "Ooo can we go to Starbucks? Pleeeassseee", Jessie begged bringing out her own set of puppy dog eyes and lip. He laughed and nodded. "I'll go get in the shower and get dressed meanwhile you go think of an excuse to tell my parents", He said. She nodded and poked out her lips, he kissed them and she made the kiss deeper which resulted in Luke slipping in tongue and resting his hands on the side of her face. Jessie pulled away after minutes and needing air. "See you in a minute", Luke said in a low tone. "Okay", was her reply as she bit her bottom lip. He smiled and opened her door, looked both ways, then briskly walked down the hall to his room. _

"_I was going Christmas shopping and sense I already got Luke's I thought he could come with me. Is that okay with you two?", Jessie asked as her and Mr. and Mrs. Ross sat in the living room. "Of course Jessie, your family. We trust you", Christina said. She smiled and nodded. She ran her fingers threw her straight hair and rubbed her lips making sure the red lipstick was perfectly written across them. Luke came down the steps with brown pants on and a black sweatshirt with black converse on his feet. "Aw, he's the same shoes as me. He's so cute", Jessie said in her mind after taking a look at her boyfriend. He fluffed up his curls and walked towards them letting his Axe spread around the room and made Jessie sniff the air 2 times loving the aroma. "You ready?", She asked standing up. "Yea. We'll see y'all later on", He said walking in front of Jessie. She grabbed her black leather shoulder bag and walked behind him into the elevator that he held open for her. When the doors shut, he grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and bought him into a sweet short kiss. "I know you wore the same shoes on purpose". He laughed and let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder letting his hand dangle. When the doors opened, she walked ahead this time and as they were about to walk out the door that Tony held open, Tony grabbed Jessie's hand making her and Luke stop walking. "What Tony?", She asked slipping her hand out of his grasp. "Jessie, I miss you and us. I know I messed up but you never heard of 2nd chances?", He asked. "You never heard of just getting it right the first time", She spat at him. He sighed and nodded. "I deserved that but a least can we talk sometime? Alone?", He asked eyeing Luke who was eyeing him right back. "Yea we can, when you take back the lies and the cheating. Then we can talk all you want", She said in a harsh tone. She walked away before he could respond and as Luke walked behind her he shot Tony one of the deadly look. Oh if looks could kill, Tony would have died a short and painful death. _

_They sat in Starbucks across from each other. Jessie had ordered an Gingerbread Latte, Double Chocolate Brownie, and Egg Salad sandwich sense she skipped breakfast she was starving while Luke just had an Eggnog Latte and Oatmeal cookies his favorite type of cookies. Jessie watched as Luke didn't talk and barely looked at her. Just down at his phone, she knew he was upset about Tony but didn't know if he was upset with her. "Lukey, are you mad at me? I swear I don't want him", She pushed. Luke looked up from his phone and at her face which made his take a deep breath and put his latte down on the table and take hold of her hands. "Of course not babe. It's just knowing he wants you, got me on edge. It took a while to get you and I don't want to lose you to a doorman", He said with an eye roll at the end. She giggled and squeezed his hands. "I had Tony and he had me. He ruined it and it's over now. Your all I want. Okay?", She said massaging his knuckles with her fingers. He nodded and smiled. "What did you tell my parents babe?", He asked as she let go of her hands to get back to her half eaten egg salad. "Christmas shopping, so I guess we gotta go to the mall after this", She said with a shrug. "Okay. It don't matter, whenever i'm with you everything is good". Jessie's cheek went a deep shade of red and Luke did a few laughs off her. "Stop. That's not funny", She said in a baby voice. "Aw, i'm sorry princess". Jessie's cheeks went a deeper shade due to the new nickname. "Ooo, someone likes the name princess don't she?", Luke teased. She laughed and covered her hot and red cheeks. "Kiss?", He asked. She smiled and leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss but it satisfied them both. "I love you Jessica", Luke said using her government name that she hated but she didn't even care when he said it. It sounded like music to her ears. 'I love you too". Now that sounded like music to his ears. _


End file.
